conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Turkic Aerospace Industries
Turkic Aerospace Industries (Türk Havacılık ve Uzay Sanayi - Turkish) is the center of technology in design, development, manufacturing, integration of aerospace systems, modernization and after sales support in Turkicstan. The Turkish Aircraft Industries, Inc. (TAI) and TUSAŞ Aerospace Industries, Inc. (TUSAŞ) merged under the name TAI on April 28, 1999. The shareholders of the company are the Turkicstan Armed Forces Strengthening Foundation (TSKGV), Undersecretariat for Defense Industries (SSM) and the Turkic Aeronautical Association (THK).Located in Ankara, the capital of Turkicstan, the TAI production plant covers an area of 5 million square meters with an industrial facility of 150,000 square meters under its roof. The company has a modern aircraft facility furnished with high technology machinery and equipment that provide extensive manufacturing capabilities ranging from parts manufacturing to aircraft assembly, flight tests and delivery. TAI also has smaller facilities throughout Turkicstan.As of 2012, Turkic Aerospace Industries employs over 2500 engineers, of whom approximately 920 are research and development engineers working in military research projects. TAI manufatures the TAI-100 and 200 for the Turkistan Air Force, and Navy. It also maunfactures the engines for the aircraft. Facilities *Headquarters, Research and Development, Main Production Building and Flight Test Centre - Ankara, Turkish Province, Turkicstan. *TAI-100 Assembley Plant - Balkanabat, Turkmen Province, Turkicstan *TAI-200 Assembley Plant - Balkanabat, Turkmen Province, Turkicstan *Flight Test Centre 2 - Kara Kum Desert, Turkmen Province, Turkicstan Projects TAI’s experience includes the licenced production of F-16 Fighting Falcon jets, CN-235 light transport/maritime patrol/surveillance aircraft, SF-260 trainers, Cougar AS-532 search and rescue (SAR), combat search and rescue (CSAR) and utility helicopters as well as the design and development of Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), drones and agricultural aircraft.TAI’s core business also includes modernization, modification and systems integration programs and after sales support of both fixed and rotary wing military and commercial aircraft that are in the inventory of Turkey and its allies. The major programs of TAI include:*Electronic warfare retrofit and structural modifications on Turkicstan Air Force F-16s. *Modification of the S-2E Tracker Maritime Patrol Aircraft into Fire Fighting Aircraft *CN-235 and Black Hawk modifications for the Turkicstan Special Forces *Modification of CN-235 platforms for MPA/MSA missions for the Turkicstan Navy and Coast Guard *Modification and modernization of Eurocopter AS 532 *Glass Cockpit Retrofit of S-70 helicopters *Conversion of B737-700 aircraft AEW&C aircraft. *Avionics modernization of C-130 aircraft for the Turkicstan Air Force (TuAF) *Production of the center fuselage of Joint Strike Fighter F-35 aircraft *Participating in the design and development of the A400M military transport and tanker aircraft. *Avionics modernization of T-38 aircraft for the Turkicstan Air Force *Design, development and production of the attack helicopter T-129 for the Turkicstan Armed Forces (TAF). *Design, development and production of Turkic Primary and Basic Training Aircraft, named HÜRKUŞ, with EASA CS-23 certification. *Design, development and production of Anka unmanned aerial vehicle for the Turkicstan Air Force. *Design, development and production of Security and Military Drones for Turkicstan Armed Forces and Air Force. *Production of the TAI-100 for Turkicstan Air Force and Navy *Production of the TAI-200 for Turkicstan Air Force and Navy Category:Companies Category:Turkicstan Category:Companies of Turkicstan